New Year's Party
by Schwerelos
Summary: An excuse for a photograph leads to one thing and then to another. Inspired by the New Year's Party pictures from the Comic Market. Regal x Raine.


**N/A**: Inspired by the New Year's Party pictures from the Comic Market.

* * *

They had all gathered together after so many months apart. It had been necessary; they all needed to sort their lives once again, after so many months of endless travelling. They had businesses to attend to, cities to rebuild, promises to keep, journeys to take on. It had been wonderful to take control of their lives once again, but it was nice to see each other again after such a long while. They had been used to each other's company, they were all like a family and this was precisely a family gathering: all together to welcome the new year to come.

They were all in the best of moods. Lloyd, Colette and Genis were smiling brightly and even Presea was smiling more than before. Zelos had been coming and going all round, trying to cuddle all the girls until Sheena slapped him hard in the head. She had saved him; otherwise Raine would've probably paralysed him. Even Kratos and Yuan decided to show up. It had been a bit awkward at first, but Lloyd went and hugged his father with all his might and then everyone smiled and relaxed. Lloyd deserved that, after all. He had earned his right to spend some time with his other father. Though Yuan admitted he had been coerced to come, he seemed to enjoy himself overall. It had been quite a while since him and Kratos had actually... spent quality time together, not thinking of revolutions or duty or the world's destiny and it was... nice. Sort of new. And yet, something they both had missed more than they could say.

They talked and laughed and had fun, lots of fun; the elders more than amazed of being capable of enjoying themselves like that, after all that time they had been involved in nothing but fights and persecution and deaths. Raine was more relaxed than usual; she even allowed herself to drink the alcohol that Zelos was so suspiciously offering. Regal's smile was dashing; he preferred small gatherings like this to the pompous and superficial balls and reunions he had been forced to attend to most of his life. Zelos agreed wholeheartedly. Lloyd didn't allow Kratos any break; he kept poking him to eat and drink and smile and talk and laugh and maybe dance what do you say dad, c'mon! Kratos didn't agree to dancing, but he didn't refuse most of the other things. He owed Lloyd so much, so many years, so many moments; he could give him this at least-and he had to admit, he loved seeing his son in such an animated mood, carefree and genuinely happy and excited and most of all, he loved being able to spend time with him like this. Yuan spent most of his time talking with everyone because they all had so many things to ask him. He couldn't answer all of their questions, but he tried to be polite and did share some very interesting discussions with Regal, Kratos and Raine regarding diverse matters. The youngsters just fled the moment the adults started talking about 'school themes'.

Suddenly Zelos suggested they should all take photographs of the occasion. After all, it was not that often that they found themselves together. Nearly everybody agreed so even those with an aversion to having their picture taken had no choice but to join in. They mixed and matched and paired up in all sorts of combinations: Lloyd, Genis and Colette and Zelos were coming and going and holding on to people and smiling and jumping up and down. Presea agreed to get a picture with Genis, but otherwise stayed happily in the background. Kratos and Yuan took one of them together, for old times' sake and Kratos, of course, couldn't deny Lloyd to have one or two or three photos of them both. Regal had been a bit more enthusiastic, compared to the ever reluctant Raine. She had no problem in staying behind, watching as others joined in random poses for different photos, but she strongly refused to having her picture taken up close. Sheena was also a bit reluctant, so Regal just came and held the two of them close, smiling. It took both Raine and Sheena by surprise (and Zelos as well. Those were his two favourite hunnies!), but Raine was more surprised by Regal's particular actions than the picture itself. She just stared at him, perplexed. She had never been that close to him-and he certainly had never held her for any reason. Maybe it had been the alcohol's influence, but Raine found herself dazed, distracted. She didn't even notice when the photo was taken, and she barely noticed when Regal let both of them go, a big smile still decorating his face.

Raine stayed more or less quiet for a while, with Zelos selflessly offering one drink after the other, with Raine distractingly drinking without taking note of how many of them were. It didn't took that many of them before Raine was jumping excitedly around the place as well, Zelos bouncing behind her proud and gleeful to have brought down all the Professor's restraints. Sheena just smacked him again. Raine sort of jumped, sort of dragged herself towards Regal, sitting in one of the farther tables, looking more than a bit surprised to see her in that state. (Zelos made sure to take pictures of that as well, since who knew when it would happen again.) Raine just smiled and slurred a happy greeting for Regal, sitting close to him, her eyes shining and her smile wide and bright. Regal was taken aback by the sight-not so much the fact she was drunk as the fact that she was smiling that way at him. He would scold Zelos for this later, he told himself. He had taken it too far for his liking. Raine then started to ask him if he liked her once and again and Regal didn't know how to react. Surely, he found her not only attractive but also a fascinating woman, but he had never given it that much thought. They had all been busy with one thing or another, even after they gained peace for this world. Plus, he didn't think himself worthy of finding love ever again-not purposefully at least. (He glared at himself; why was he taking this so seriously.) Raine kept asking in that all-too-cheery tone of hers (one that others had only heard when she found herself in the vicinity of ruins) but didn't really wait for him to answer. She bounced around the room, happily, clinging to anyone she stumbled into and Regal was suddenly following her, if only to make sure she would be okay. (Kratos and Yuan just smiled at that. They could tell how that story would go.)

The reunion didn't last much longer after that. It was late, everybody was tired, and they all just agreed to leave before any other incidents occurred. (Zelos ended a bit too drunk as well-he had a mark with the size of Sheena's palm to remember it the morning after.) Lloyd made his father promise to come visit soon and reminded Yuan not to get too lost in his own ordeals. The two of them left, happier than they had ever been. Sheena had to take care of Zelos so she left not that long after that. Lloyd, Colette and Genis were supposedly to go with Raine-but given that she was in such a state, Regal apologized to Presea (who offered Sheena to accompany her to Meltokio) and decided to take them all back home. Raine held on comfortably to Regal (and he scolded himself for feeling as comfortable with holding her like that). Genis just kept blabbering on how he would have a new 'daddy' sometime soon. Lloyd and Colette just giggled at that.

* * *

The next day, Raine went all over to Altamira to apologize profusely to Regal. She didn't know what had gotten a hold of her, she was embarrassed and sorry and-Regal just smiled. Zelos had made her drink one too many cocktails and no one had come to harm. She was feeling silly, flustered and would forever deny that she was blushing. The last thing she remembered clearly was Regal holding her for that photo-and that was that. (What had dazed her that much about that, she wondered.) She asked him if she had done something particularly embarrassing-she had to know, she wanted to know, so she could further apologize. He shrugged it off as if nothing had happened, but she insisted. He told her that she had repeatedly asked him if he liked her; Raine immediately blushed fiercely, barely remembering her actions. Regal just kept smiling; assuring her that it was quite flattering, coming from such a fascinating woman as herself. That didn't help Raine's blush die down, if anything, she blushed even more.

She looked him in the eyes, her expression turning a bit serious and asked if he meant what he had said. He nodded; it had been quite a compliment for him that of all the gentlemen in that gathering, she took an interest to him. She scolded him gently for being so humble, reminding him of his many talents and virtues. It was Regal's turn to blush. She had been surprised, she admitted, to his holding her so suddenly for that photograph. He blinked, a bit confused, and then he remembered. He apologized in case she felt that had been to bold of him and she just shook her head. Why her, of all the ladies in the room. Sure, she had grabbed Sheena as well for that, but still, he didn't need o take a picture with her. He smiled softly, telling her that she didn't give herself enough credit. Zelos had wanted to murder him for having been so bold, he told her. After all, he'd had the honour of taking a picture with the most beautiful woman in the whole room. Raine couldn't help but blush more and more.

Maybe it was her turn to be bold, she told herself. She was sorry for her incorrect behaviour during the party, she repeated, but she certainly would love to have all his attention for herself if the occasion should rise. Was she implying they should go out on a date, he asked. She just smiled, feeling more sure of herself, fighting that urge of giggling like a schoolgirl that had just confessed to a boy she liked. Maybe the occasion should rise sometime this week, he casually mentioned. Maybe they could meet on one of his hotel's restaurants to have lunch. That would be appropriate, she agreed. She excused herself, still smiling, wondering how she had gathered the courage to do that, but not regretting it at all. Maybe she should thank Zelos for giving her all those drinks after all. She would visit him next.


End file.
